


i stood in the back (and i think we both know why)

by cottontxiled



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Childhood Friends, Implied underage drinking, Kevin's shitty luck with men - Mentioned, M/M, Making Out, Milo borrows Mary's car without asking good on him, Pre-Canon, School Dances, gets a bit risque but tastefully (i hope), it's a fucking homecoming party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontxiled/pseuds/cottontxiled
Summary: I still think about you all the time,When I step out of the shower, I'm reminded of the night,When we slept in the back of your car.And you left me with a pretty cool scar.
Relationships: Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer
Kudos: 10





	i stood in the back (and i think we both know why)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary taken from Maple Syrup by the Backseat Lovers.

Milo stood against the far wall, hesitantly keeping an eye out for his friend, losing him in the crowd of bodies rather easily, as he waves in and out, getting caught in dances and pushed against by a wave of sweaty bodies. He wrinkled his nose at that, toeing some loose confetti as he draws himself a little closer to the wall.

Oddly, the thrum of the bass is grounding. He feels it pulse through the tile of the kitchen, through his shoes, to his chest, where his heart beat in tandem. He had expected overstimulation, and mostly, that remained true, but a secluded corner with earplugs seemed to be doing the trick.

Milo wasn't a school dance kind of guy. He wasn't allowed to attend events like these in middle school, Mary had made it abundantly, and hypocritically clear, that parties and get-togethers were off-limits. No-go territory. "You're acting like your father" type of arguments. Despite that, he'd never quite had an interest in it. He had Kevin, and Kevin had some friends that liked him, and that seemed more than enough.

Kevin was the opposite. His parents were 'free-thinking' and let him off the hook for a lot of things, which made him all the more boisterous and commanding, desperate to fill up a room, make someone laugh, something. That made him a bit of a target when it came to 'just-looking-for-something-temporary' kinds of people. Not that Milo cared who he was dating. Who would develop some puppy love crush on a guy who seemed so unlike themself? Haha. Hah. Yeah.

Anyway. 

Despite parties not really being his thing in any case, Kevin could fucking navigate one.

He picked his way through the bodies to Milo, face-planting straight into his chest with a little stumble and hiccup, making Milo wince back slightly. He pulls away then, eyes wide and apologetic. "Sorry, sorry, I just.." 

Milo waves him off, the hand un-encumbered by a plastic cup hovering at Kevin's waist. "You're fine." He says, leaning in, away from any passersby. "You wanna go?"

Kevin scrubbed his eyes with a sniff, and Milo's heart twists in sympathy. Maybe vindictively.

Christ.

"Please?" Kevin asked, and that's all he needs him to say, one arm tucks him into Milo's side and they're leaning into each other the whole way to the car.

They both step in and Kevin sighs like a weight's off him, he can finally breathe. His head tips against the seat, surveying the interior as Milo pulls out of the driveway, mumbling nonsense lyrics to himself.

"This car looks more like a mom than Mary does." Kevin marvels, and Milo chokes back laughter, looking back at him. 

"What did they give you in there?" Milo pretends to take offense, watching as a toothy smile spread across Kevin's face.

"Truth serum, sweetheart." It's followed by a loud cackle, one that both scares and amuses him.

The sun is set as they drive off.

-

In the twilight, Kevin doesn't want to go home. He really, really doesn't. Milo's arms are warm around him, and he's been whispering so many nice, wonderful, too good to be true things. About how sweet he is. About how he makes Milo laugh. It's all so much. It's everything he wants and Milo's voice is good enough to drown in.

He says as much, to Milo, straddling his lap in the backseat.

Between long moments of his lips on Kevin's, Milo furrowed his eyebrows, "Your parents'll throw a fit." He hooks two hands under Kevin's knees, pulling the other man flush to him. 

"They don't even know I'm gone." Kevin promised, hands intertwined with Milo's. His button-up is falling off his shoulders, his mouth is impossibly dry and Milo's just sitting there, looking at him like he's the moon. They aren't even doing anything, just sloppy kisses in the dark of the backseat, but Kevin feels _seen._  
  


He feels naked. Milo's eyes, though love-drunk, (and a little bit real drunk, Kevin thought, glancing over to the few plastic cups they'd brought) were piercing his flesh and grabbing the little, pathetic things about him and squashing them.

17 years and Kevin's never felt as safe as he does right now, Milo's hands under his thighs, Milo's hair through his fingers, Milo's body against his, _Milo Milo Milo_.

They never end up going home. That's fine by them.

-

It's John that finds them in the morning, Kevin flopped on top of Milo, while Milo had one hand slowly massaging the other's scalp, both in a few blankets, frost covering the windows.

He'd reprimand them, in fact, he's halfway trudging over there to give them a piece of reckoning. But then he sees his step-son smile.

And it's not a total bullshit smile, meant to shut Mary's nagging up, or the grin-and-bear-it of high school photos. Milo's genuinely easy, and relaxed with the other boy in his arms.

So he lets them go.

He doesn't say anything when they sneak in the house later. He doesn't say anything when Kevin comes downstairs from the shower, clad in Milo's clothes, he simply gives him a big smile, and a "You like Christmas coffee creamer, son? That's all we got, I'm afraid."

And John is glad to see that smile doesn't desert Milo's face once for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> john being a good stepdad!!!im nostalgic for late autumn and christmas capitalist hell, what has this year done to me. 
> 
> hmu on @anticalebwidogast for some cute shit like this.


End file.
